Remember Me
by hickchick
Summary: UPDATED! CH 6 now up! Chloe loses her memory. Can her friends help her? Chlex. (Completed)
1. Ch 1

Title: Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of it's characters blah blah blah…… but if I did own Smallville Chloe and Lex would be the main characters and everyone would be walking around going 'Clark and Lana who?'

Summary: This takes place right after the epi 'Magnetic.' Chloe loses her memory. Can her friends help her to remember? 

A/N: Reviews would be nice. I like lots and lots of reviews.

Ch 1

Chloe is at school late one night working on things for the Torch. Lana is also there. She is in the in the swimming pool. Chloe enters the gym. She watches Lana swim laps until she finally surfaces.

"Hey girl! You having fun?" Chloe asks.

"Hey Chloe" Lana replies breathlessly. "I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing here so late?" asks the snarky reporter. 

"I should ask you the same question." Lana replies.

"Point taken" says Chloe jokingly.

Lana swims over to where Chloe is standing at the edge of the pool. 

"Are you about to go home?" questions Lana.

"Yeah, I was just heading out the door. How about you?" Chloe asks.

"I think I'm stick around for a little while. The quiet is very peaceful and relaxing."

"Yeah I know what you mean." answers Chloe. "Ok, well I see you at home."

"Ok, see ya!"

As Chloe is about to turn and leave she suddenly cries out in pain and grabs her arm. She passes out and falls forward into the pool.

"Chloe!!" Lana screams.

Lana dives in after her friend. She grabs hold of the blonde pulls her to the surface. She swims her over to the stairs and drags her out of the pool. Lana notices that there is some kind of tranquilizer dart sticking out of Chloe's arm. Lana pulls out the dart.

"Chloe?! Can you hear me?"

Lana lowers an ear to the blonde's chest. She doesn't hear any air moving through her lungs. Lana begins to do CPR on her friend.

"Come on Chloe!" 

She breathes into her mouth. She pumps her stomach. It doesn't seem to help. Her tears begin to mix with the water dripping from her hair as she tries to bring her friend back to life.

"Breathe for me Chloe, come on!" she says with a shaky yet powerful voice.

Finally after a few more tries Chloe begins to cough up the water that she had swallowed. 

"Oh Chloe! Thank God you're all right!"

Chloe's green eyes focus on Lana's brown ones. 

"Who's Chloe?" asks the blonde with a very confused look on her face. 

Later the two are sitting in a hospital room. They are both wrapped in towels. Lana is holding Chloe's hand trying to calm her down. Chloe is shaking all over. 

"So you don't remember anything?" Lana inquires.

"No" whispers Chloe as she begins to cry.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm sure it's just a temporary thing." Lana wraps her arm around Chloe. Gabe Sullivan walks in the door. 

"Chloe? Sweetheart are you ok?" 

Chloe looks at Lana "Who is that?"

"That's your father Chloe."

Chloe hugs him even though she is unsure about it.

The doctor walks in the door. 

"Are you Chloe's father?" she asks.

"Yes, What's wrong with her?"

"Let's speak outside."

Gabe follows the doctor into the hallway.

"Chloe fell in the pool at the high school. Her friend saved her. She was shot with some sort of poisonous dart that affects her memory. It is inconclusive at this time as to how long she will be affected by this. But we have every reason to believe that this is only temporary."

"Do you need to keep her here over night?" Gabe questions.

"That won't be necessary. Your daughter appears to be fine physically. But just keep an eye on her and bring her back in if you need to. If you have any questions then you can call the hospital."

"Thank you Doctor." Gabe shakes her hand. 

They are now at the Sullivan's house. 

"Lana, why don't you take Chloe up to her room." Gabe instructs.

"Sure" Lana replies. 

Chloe wanders over to the fireplace and begins to look at the pictures on the mantel. Gabe follows her. She points to one picture of her five year old self with a blonde lady.

"Is that my mother and me?"

"Yes, do you remember her?"

Chloe shakes her head no. 

"What happened to her?" Chloe questions.

"She left when you were little."

"Why?"

"Um, Chloe why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"I'm sorry." says Chloe realizing that she had hurt him with her question.

"It's ok Chloe. Just get some rest." He kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room.

"Come on Chloe. I'll show you your room."

Chloe follows the brunette up the stairs. Lana stops at the first room at the top of the stairs and flips on the light. She drops the purse on the floor.

"Is this my room?" Chloe asks.

"No, this is my room."

"Oh, you live here too? What happened to your parents?"

Lana avoids the question and points across the hall. 

"Here's your room."

Chloe enters the room and flips on the light. She looks around for a moment. 

"Remember anything?" asks Lana as she walks into Chloe's room.

"No." Chloe heads over to the dresser and picks up one of the pictures. 

"That's you, me, Pete and Clark." Lana points to each person as she says their name. "They're your friends."

Chloe sets the picture back down. 

"Well I'll let you get some sleep. The bathroom is down the hall on the right." Says Lana as she walks out the door.

"Lana" Chloe stops her. "Thanks for everything."

"You bet. Goodnight Chloe."

The brunette leaves the room and Chloe is alone. She turns and stares into the mirror at a face she did not recognize. She walks over to the bed that she doesn't ever remember sleeping in. She collapses onto it and begins to cry. She cries herself to sleep. She wonders if she will ever be Chloe Sullivan again. 


	2. Ch 2

Ch 2 

It's the next morning. Chloe comes downstairs wearing a pink shirt of Lana's and a pair of jeans rather than her usual attire. He hair is flat to her head as opposed to her regular flared hair do. 

"Good morning Chloe" greets Gabe.

"Morning" Lana says as she sits down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Hi" replies Chloe.

Gabe and Lana stare at her outfit and her hair.

"What?" questions Chloe as they continue to stare.

"Oh nothing" replies Lana "You just look diff-

Gabe clears his throat.

"-good. You look really pretty today. In my pretty shirt." Lana jokes.

"Oh, this is your shirt? It was the only thing that looked…..well…normal."

"Ok, whatever works for you." Lana states.

"Chloe, Lana is going to take you to school and show you where your classes are. Just call me if you don't want to stay the rest of the day and I'll come sign you out."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Chloe replies to her father's statement.

When Lana and Chloe get to school they run into Clark and Pete.

"Hey Lana. Hey Chloe. I'm Clark by the way. I'm your friend. We met each other back in the-

"I know, Lana told me." 

"Well I guess she also told you that I'm Pete."

Chloe nodded. Pete tried to wrap his arm around Chloe's shoulders like he used to but she jerked away from him.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to-

"Are we dating or something?" Chloe asks?

"No" replies Pete.

"Then why did you just try to-

"I'm sorry Chloe. It was just a habit. It's just something that I used to do, you know."

"Oh." 

The school bell rings.

"I guess we had better get to class" says Clark as he and Pete walk towards the building. 

"I miss the old Chloe." retorts Pete as soon as he was out of earshot of the girls.

"You sure you want to do this Chloe?" Lana asks.

"I'm sure."

Later that day Lana enters the Torch office to see Chloe staring at a blank computer screen. 

"Hey girl. What ya doing?" Lana asks.

"Well I was going to open up some of my files and I thought that maybe they would help me remember. But I… I ah….i can't remember my password." Says Chloe on the brink of tears. "Do you know what it is?" asks the blonde.

"No, but we can try some things. Ok let's try your birthday." Lana types the numbers in. It doesn't work. 

"Ok, let me try this" Lana types in some words. They don't work either.

"Huh, what else could it be? Maybe it's….. nah! It couldn't be that. Could it?" asks Lana, more to herself than Chloe.

"I'll try it anyways." Lana types in something to the keyboard and it works.

"Oh my God, Lana you got it! What did you type in?"

"Clark Kent" replies Lana quietly.

"You like him don't you?" Chloe questions.

Lana nods.

"Why aren't you two together?" inquires Chloe.

Lana is silent.

"Is it because of me?" 

"No Chloe! You sacrificed everything for us. It's totally not you."

"What is it then?" Chloe asks. 

"Well I've sort of fallen for someone else."

"Oh really, who?" 

Pete walks in the door and smiles at Lana and she begins to blush. Pete doesn't even notice. 

"Oh, I see" Chloe says with a grin on her face.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" 

"Nothing" Lana and Chloe say at the same time. They start to giggle. 

"Ok, whatever" says Pete as he shakes his head. 

After school Lana and Chloe are at the Talon. Lana is working while Chloe sits at a table. Clark and Pete come in. Clark walks up to Chloe. 

"Hi! I'm Clark Kent." he extends his hand to her. She gives him a weird look but shakes his hand anyways.

"I know, I just saw you at school. I'm Chloe, I think."

Clark gives her a blank stare.

"That was a joke." Retorts Chloe.

"Oh yeah! I get it. Ha ha! That was funny. She's really funny."

Pete and Chloe exchange confused glances as Lana walks over to them. Lana rolls her eyes at Clark. Sometimes he can be so dense. 

Clark takes out his math book and holds it up for Chloe to see. He speaks really slowly "This_is_a_math_book." Chloe can't help but laugh.

"She's not special ed Clark, she just lost her memory." Lana laughs.

As Lana heads back over to the counter Lex enters the Talon.

"Hi Lex" greets Lana.

"Hi Lana." 

Lex points to Chloe. "How's she doing?" 

"I don't know. She was so out of it last night but she seems to be doing better today."

Lex walks over to their table. 

"Hi guys, hi Chloe. I heard you had quite an encounter last night. I'm relieved to see that you're all right."

"Thanks, you're Lex right?" Chloe questions.

"Oh my gosh! Do you remember him?" Clark asks.

"No, Lana told me that I might run into a bald guy named Lex, and since he's the first bald guy I've seen all day then I figured he must be Lex."

"I am Lex indeed." He sits down next to Chloe. Chloe catches a whiff of his cologne and it seems very familiar to her. The smell reminds her of peace and safety, and love. If love has a scent then this must be it. 

Lex smiles at Chloe. She smiles back at him. She doesn't hear a word anyone else says. She is in her own little world.

Later that day Lex comes to visit Chloe at the Torch office.

"Hi Chloe"

"Hi Lex" 

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just keep wondering why someone would want to do this to me. Do you know of anyone who is angry with me about something?"

"Well actually I know one person who is not too found of you."

"Who?"

"My father" replies Lex.

"What did I do to him that caused me to deserve this?"

"Chloe you didn't deserve this. You just got mixed up in one of my father's dirty dealings. But don't worry about that Chloe." He places his hands on hers.

"I promised that I would protect you, and I will."

"Thanks Lex."

He smiles at her then gets up to leave.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"You and I, we're just……. I mean are we……… we are just friends right and nothing more?"

"Yeah." Lex whispers. "Just friends." 

"I just…… you know, every time I'm around you I just feel like…..you know, all…. You know….." She suddenly finds it very hard to express herself with words. She feels herself start to blush. 

Lex can't help but laugh at the girl standing in front of him. She's so different from Chloe. Chloe was well spoken and just had a way with words and expressing herself. But the girl standing in front of him is so much like Chloe. There is just this energy that radiates from her that has the ability to light even the darkest room. 

"I know what you mean" he replies. 

He smiles at her. Chloe can't help but smile back. 

"I like your mouth." Chloe states. "I mean! Oh my God! Did I just say that out loud?! 

They both begin to laugh as Chloe turns three different shades of crimson.

"I like being around you Lex. You make me feel safe."

"I'm glad to hear that Chloe."

"I like the way you say my name. I know that sounds weird but I don't remember any faces or names, not even my own. But when you say my name it makes me feel like it's mine. I'm probably not making any sense to you am I?"

"No, I understand what you are saying."

"This is just so scary Lex. What if they never find a cure for me? What if I'm stuck like this forever?" Chloe begins to cry. "What if I never remember anything?"

Lex pulls her into his arms. She can smell his cologne again. The feelings of peace, safety, and love rush over her once more.

"Shh, it's ok Chloe. We're going to find a cure. You'll be back to normal self in no time."

"I hope so. It's just so frustrating Lex! I remember all this stuff that doesn't even matter. I remember all this stuff that I've learned in school. But I can't remember names and faces and the places I've been. I can't even remember how to do my hair!"

"I like your hair the way it is now."

"Really?" 

"Yes" he smiles at her. 

Lex is still holding her in his arms. They stare at each other for a moment. Chloe leans forward and kisses Lex on the lips. She pulls back almost immanently. 

"Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

Lex captures her mouth with his. The kiss is passionate and soft at first. Lex runs his tongue over Chloe's lower lip. She opens her mouth and he slips his tongue over hers. His hands are cupping her face. Her hands are at his side. Lex pulls back suddenly.

"Chloe, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Yeah" Chloe agrees, out of breath. 

"I have to go Chloe."

"Bye Lex"

"I'll see you soon. Bye Chloe." 

Lex leaves and Chloe is alone again. But this time does not feel very alone. It's like a void inside of her has been filled. Lex is the one that filled it. 

Look for ch 3 soon! 

And thanks for all the reviews. And I would love to hear anything you have to say about the fic. I'm even open to suggestions. 


	3. Ch 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are awesome! Keep the reviews coming!

Ch 3

The next day at the Luthor mansion. Lex walks in to find his father sitting at his desk.

"Good morning Lex."

"Where the hell do you get off hurting innocent children?"

"Isn't it a little early to be throwing around accusations Lex? Besides I have no clue what you're ranting about."

"I'm referring to Chloe Sullivan. I know you are the one that poisoned her."

"Chloe who? Lex I don't even know who….. Oh you mean Clark's little blonde friend. I don't even know her, why would I-

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Chloe told me everything about how you blackmailed her with a job at the Planet. And how you threatened to fire her father." snaps Lex.

"I never blackmailed her son. She came forward on her own. I was just giving her what she wanted. I was just fulfilling her dream; at a small price of course." Lionel says.

"You're pathetic! You have to go around poisoning children just so you can feel like a man."

"That's good Lex, I'm glad you realize she's just a child. The way you are defending her so passionately makes it seem like you have feelings for her. Love makes us weak Lex."

"Yeah well that's something you wouldn't know anything about." Lex pauses. "Why did you do this to her?"

"It's nothing personal Lex, she just got too close. I know about your little arrangement with her. She gives you personal information about me in exchange for your protection. Tell me Lex, where were you the other night? You know, this is sort of your fault. If you had been there to protect her like you promised, then none of this would have occurred."

"Shut up! Don't you dare try to blame this on me."

Lionel gets up to leave. "Don't worry Lex, I'm sure she'll be all right…..eventually." 

Lionel leaves. Lex plops down in his desk chair. He has a very frustrated look on his face. He knows he is going to have to attempt the impossible. He has to under mind his father.

Later that day at the Sullivan's house. Lana walks past Chloe's room to find her sitting on the bed staring at her open closest. 

"What's wrong?" Lana asks.

"I don't know what to wear."

"Well let's see." Lana walks over to Chloe's closet. She fishes out a tight black top and hands it to Chloe. Then she returns to the closet and retrieves a pair of camouflage pants and a matching green skirt. 

"Here." Lana hands them to Chloe. "Wear this."

"You want me to wear that pants and skirt?" asks a confused Chloe.

"Yeah."

Chloe gives her a questioning look. "Is this what I used to wear?"

"Of course."

"Ok, if you say so. What else should I wear?"

"Well Chloe- I mean **you** like to wear a lot of rings. Oh and you love to wear dangly earrings."

Lana picks up a pair of earrings "Here, wear these. I gave you these for your birthday. They match your outfit perfectly."

"Thanks Lana." Chloe says as she puts on the earrings. Lana notices her hair.

"Do you want me to show you how to do your hair?" 

"Yes, I'd like that." Replies Chloe with a slight smile. 

"Ok great. Let's get to work." 

An hour later Lana is waiting impatiently outside Chloe's door.

"Chloe, are you dressed yet? Come on! I want to see how you look." Lana yells through the door. Chloe opens the door slowly.

"Oh my gosh Chloe, you look great!"

"I feel so weird. But I really like this hair do." Says Chloe as she runs her fingers through her perfectly styled hair. The girls laugh.

Later that day at the Luthor mansion. Lex is sitting at his desk. A man walks in the door.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mr. Lionel Luthor?" the man asks.

"What do you want with my father?"

"We have some business to discuss."

"I know you" Lex says as he rises from his chair. "You're that neurologist from Metropolis. It was you, wasn't it? You're the one that supplied my father with those memory loss darts."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." Replies the man.

"Admit it, I know it was you! Do you know what he did with that dart?" Lex walks over to the man and looks him in the face. "My father used that dart on a sixteen year old girl."

"I didn't know…"

"Did you bother to ask?" snaps Lex.

"Hey look, when Lionel Luthor walks into your office and throws money at you, you don't really ask questions. He could get me fired. I have a family to support. Look, I swear I didn't know what it was for."

"It's ok, I believe you." Lex says. "Just give me that anti-serum and I won't report you."

"I can't." replies the man.

"Ok, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No, you don't understand. There is no anti-serum." 

"What do you mean?" questions Lex.

"The project wasn't completed. Your father forced me to give him what I had. I never got a chance to create an anti-serum. This was designed to be weapon for the military. It was never suppose to be used on….."

"An innocent victim?" Lex finishes.

"How strong is this? And how long do the affects last?" questions Lex.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I haven't had a sufficient amount of time to study it."

"Is there anything we can do for the victim?" asks Lex.

"I don't know. Is there anyway you could bring her to me? I can maybe study her DNA and come up with something to make the affects less severe until I can find a cure."

"I'll bring her to you but I want you to do your research here in Smallville. That way my father won't find out about it."  
"Ok, but I'll need my lab and tools transferred down here." Says the man.

"Done, and do I even have to mention that you need to discrete about this. My father is not to hear a word about this." Lex says. 

"Yes sir. One question though, why would your father do something like this?"

"Because he's a heartless bastard."

Lex walks into the torch office in search of Chloe. He finds her sitting in front of a computer.

"Chloe?"

She turns around to face him "Hey Lex."

He notices her hair. "Your hair."

"Lana did it for me. Do you hate it?" questions Chloe.

"No, it looks great. You just look like….." Lex trails off.

"…like I used to?" finishes Chloe.

"I'm sorry." Lex whispers.

"It's ok. Did you need something Lex?"

"Yes, actually I found someone who might be able to help you."

"Really?" asks Chloe, very excitedly. "Can they fix me?"

"He's going to try. But I can't promise anything. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Says Lex sympathetically.

"I want to do this Lex."

"Ok, well I'll take you too see him now. Let's go." Says Lex as he extends his hand to her. She places her hand and her heart in his hand. 

'I trust you Lex' she thinks to herself. 'I trust you more than life itself.' 

AN: Will Lex be able to help Chloe? Stay tuned and find out! Ch 4 coming soon!


	4. Ch 4

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to make some important decisions about the story. Well anyway, I hope you like where I'm going with this one. 

Ch 4

Chloe are Lex are at the school on their way out the door. The run into Lana in the hallway. 

"Hey, where are you guys going?" questions Lana.

Chloe pulls Lana to the side. "Lex found someone who might be able to help me." Chloe whispers.

"That's great" Lana says, a little louder than Chloe and Lex like.

"Shhhh" commands Chloe.

"Sorry." Lana says. "Can I come?"

"No, I need you to stay here and cover me."

"Chloe, your dad is going to kill me if I let you go off with someone, especially Lex."

"What's wrong with Lex?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that he's your dad's boss."

"We really need to get going." Lex interrupts them.

Chloe looks at Lana with pleading eyes.

"Ok, but don't stay gone too long."

"Thanks Lana." Chloe hugs her.

"Chloe, I hope it works."

"Me too." 

Chloe and Lex leave the school and they go to a warehouse just outside of Smallville. They walk inside. It's very cold and dark. There's a chill in the air accompanied by an unusual smell. Chloe stays very close to Lex. She doesn't want to admit it but she's a little nervous. What if this man tells her that there is nothing he can do for her? What if she is stuck like this forever? Chloe's thoughts are interrupted when a middle age man walks into the room.

"Hello Mr. Luthor." The man greets Lex. "Is this the victim?"

Lex nods. "This is Chloe Sullivan."

The man extends his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Dr. David Ross." She shakes his hand.

"Ok, let's get started." Dr. Ross announces. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Um, sure." Chloe replies.

Chloe and Lex sit down in chairs across from where Dr. Ross is sitting. He has a clipboard in his hand.

"Chloe, how much do your remember about your life before you were shot with the dart?"

"Not much. I can't remember any names or faces."

"I see." Dr. Ross makes a note on his clipboard. "Do you remember any skills that you've learned?"

"Such as?" 

"Do you remember how to drive a car?"

"Yes"

"Do you have your own car?"

"Yes"

"After the incident did you remember what type of car you drove?"

"No, my roommate had to tell me."

"Is your car a stick shift?"

"Yes"

"And you can still remember how to drive it?"

"Yes. Why do I remember this and not other things?" questions Chloe.

"Because different information is stored in different parts of the brain. But only a certain part of your brain was affected. This is the part that controls the memory of short term information. Things like names, faces, phone numbers, e-mail addresses, and things of that nature. But not skills that you have learned and practiced."

"How are you going to correct this?" Chloe asks.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm working on it."

"So what do you want me to do in the meantime? Just walk around in a daze and stare at people who love and care about me and I don't even know who they are." Chloe starts to get frustrated.

"It's ok Chloe, clam down." Lex soothes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really confused about all that I'm going through."

"It's quite understandable, but Chloe the best thing you can do is live your life as you normally would. Do the things you would normally do and hopefully your memory will come back to your in bits and pieces. I will continue to work on a antidote. But you have to stay strong Chloe. And don't give up hope. Try to surround yourself with familiar things and people." Dr. Ross says. 

Chloe nods. "Thank you Dr. for all your help"

Dr. Ross nods. "Your very welcome. Now, before you leave I need to get a blood sample." He stands up to retrieve the things he will need.

"You ok?" asks Lex with concern.

"I'm fine." Chloe replies as she wipes a few tears from her eyes. 

Lex takes her hand. "It's going to be ok. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lex."

Dr Ross returns. He sits down in front of Chloe as he puts on his gloves. He ties a band around her upper arm. He then rubs an alcohol pad on her arm. Chloe squeezes Lex hand and looks away as he takes the blood from her arm. When the Dr. is done he announces that they are free to go. 

"I'll be in touch Mr. Luthor." Dr. Ross says as Chloe and Lex are leaving.

"Thank you for everything." Lex shakes his hand.

Chloe and Lex go back to his car.

"Now what?" announces Chloe when they have returned to the car.

"Well I think we need to find out why my father did this. I mean the information that you found out about him must have been something really big or he wouldn't go to such great lengths to keep you quiet." Lex says.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I'd be willing to bet that it has something to do with Morgan Edge."

"Who's Morgan Edge?"

"He's the most infamous crime lord that Metropolis has ever seen. He's supposedly dead."  
"Supposedly?" Chloe raises her eyebrows.

"They never found his body so we can't really say for sure. The search was inconclusive."

"Oh" Chloe replies. "Well I'll go through some of my old notes and files and see if I can find anything."  
"I'll help you. I mean, if you want me to."

"I'd love for you to help me." Chloe smiles at him.

"We're here." Lex announces as he pulls up in front of Chloe's house.

Chloe doesn't get out. She just sits there.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door? I will if you want me to but I must warn you that your dad might kill me."

"I wish I didn't have to go inside. I wish we could just run away together. We could meet new people and make new friends. And I would remember their names. And everything would be perfect."

"Chloe, I think that your dad and friends would miss you. They need you."

"I know." She whispers.

She starts to get out of the car. Lex grabs her by the arm. He looks into her eyes. "I really do care about you Chloe." He leans in and kisses her passionately.

"I care about you too Lex." 

He smiles at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Chloe."

She gets out. She opens her mouth to say something.

"And I promise I'll let you know as soon as I hear from Dr. Ross." Says Lex, knowing exactly what she was going to say. 

"Thanks, bye Lex."

He watches her walk inside before he drives of.

When Chloe walks inside she finds her dad waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" questions Gabe.

Chloe glances at Lana who is standing on the stairs. Lana mouths the worry "sorry" to Chloe.

"Hello? I asked you a question." Gabe says when Chloe doesn't respond.

"Uhhhh……..I don't remember."

"Very funny." Says Gabe. "Seriously, where were you?"

"Um, We – I mean I was at school working on that paper that I do."

"The Torch" Lana reminds her.

"Yeah! That's it, the Torch."

"Oh I see, and you needed Lex to help you with that?" questions Gabe with an intimidating tone.

"He just gave me a ride, is that against the law?" Chloe snaps. "I'm sorry dad. I won't do it again."

"Ok, but I don't want you going off with anyone but Lana and myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Chloe replies.

"Chloe, I just want you to be safe. Especially after what happened."

"I know dad."

"I love you sweetheart."

Chloe just nods. Gabe leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry, I tired to-"

"It's ok" Chloe cuts off Lana. "I'm just glad I didn't get in trouble."

"So, how did it go?" Lana asks.

"Fine, he's going to call Lex as soon as he knows anything."

"That's good."

"Yeah" Chloe agrees. "Lana, do I ever discuss any Torch related cases with you?"  
"Not really, why?"

"I just need to find out some information about something. I can go through some of my old stuff tomorrow and see if I can dig up anything."

Lana nods. "So what's going on with you and Lex?" Lana asks.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"We're just friends."  
"Uh-huh." Lana says sarcastically as see walks up the stairs.

"What? We are!" says Chloe as she follows her. 

The two girls giggle on the way to their rooms to settle in for the night. 

AN: Ok, here it is! Tell me what ya think! 

Ch 5 coming soon! 


	5. Ch 5

AN: Well here's Ch 5. I hope you like it. I'm coming in for the home stretch on this story. I'll probably only write a few more chapters. They should be up soon. Well enjoy.

Ch 5

The next day Chloe and Lana are in the Torch office. They are searching for information. Chloe is going through the files on her computer, while Lana is searching around the office. 

"What exactly are we looking for?" questions Lana, breaking the silence.

"Anything and everything you can find on Lionel Luthor." Replies Chloe. She sighs in frustration. "This would be so much easier if I were more organized."

Lana laughs. "You were always a bit of a pack rat." Lana teases.

"Well you never know when you might need something." Comments Chloe.

"That's what you always used to say." Says Lana excitedly. The girls exchange a smile then get back to work. Lex walks in the door.

"Hello ladies" greets Lex. "Did you find anything." Lex jumps right to the business. Just like a true Luthor.

"No, not yet. But we're not going to give up anytime soon." Chloe tells him.

"Great. If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Actually." Chloe walks over him. "We haven't looked there yet." Chloe points to a file cabinet across the room. They smile at each other. Chloe returns to her computer as Lex makes his way to the file cabinet. After a few minutes Lex's cell phone rings.

"Luthor." Lex's answers his phone. He listens intently then he stops what he is doing. He looks at Chloe sympathetically. Chloe instantly knows something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Chloe questions as soon as Lex hangs up his phone.

"I'm sorry Chloe." Lex says in a quite voice as he walks over to her. "Dr Ross has been killed." Chloe just stares at Lex in disbelief. She doesn't know exactly what to say. Lex places a hand on her cheek. "Look, it's going to be okay Chloe, I'll find someone else to help you, I promise." He pulls her into his arms.

Chloe pulls back to look him in the face. "Did they say who did it."

Lex shakes his head no. "But I'd be willing to be that my father had a hand in it."

Chloe just nods understandingly. "Lex, can you take me home?"

"Sure, but I thought we were searching for information on my father."

"Well I was thinking, from what I can tell I'm not an idiot and neither is your father. Why would I hide the information here knowing that this is one of the first places your father would look?" questions Chloe.

"So you think that you hid the information at your house?" asks Lex.

"Maybe, honestly I have no idea. I'm just drawing at straws here. But this seems like the most rational idea yet."

Lex just nods. "I see what you mean."

"Lana I want you to stay here and continue to search." Commands Chloe, taking charge. "Lex, you can take me to my house and we'll see what we can find there. Then maybe we can ride out to that facility place where you took me. We can do some research. Maybe Dr. Ross left something behind that can help us."

Chloe and Lex go to the Sullivan's house. 

"Don't worry, my dad should be at work." Chloe assures him as she opens the front

door. 

"And if he isn't, I can send him to work. That's one perk of being the boss." Lex winks at Chloe. 

"Whatever Luthor." Snarks Chloe. "Ok, we can start looking in my room then we can…"

Lex cuts her off with a kiss. Chloe is unsure at first but then she relaxes a little. Lex feels her lean in to him more. He runs his tongue over her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and he gently slides his tongue into her mouth. They kiss passionately for a few moments then they break apart needing air desperately. They are both panting as the kiss ends. Lex kisses his way down her neck. "Lex" Chloe sighs. "Chloe" Lex answers. "You smell so good." Says Lex. Chloe moans when she feels Lex's hot breath on her neck. Chloe suddenly feels weak in the knees. "I think we should sit down Lex." She leads him over to the couch and they sit down. Lex's mouth instantly returns to hers. He places his hand on her knee and begins to slowly slide it up to her hip. Chloe's hands are on his shoulders. Lex moves his hands to her stomach, then to the bottom of her shirt. Lex places a finger under her shirt. All rational comes spiraling back. Chloe jumps up. "Lex!" she says louder than she had intended. "I'm so sorry. I can't do this." 

Lex stands up next to her. "It's okay Chloe. We don't have to do this. We can just go upstairs and search for the information."

"Actually, I think I want you to go." Says Chloe with a shaky voice.

"Chloe, what? Why?" questions Lex with a concerned look on his face. 

"I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. Lex I still haven't come to terms with the fact that I could be stuck like this forever." Chloe has tears running down her cheeks now.

"It's okay Chloe. Things are going to be okay." He pulls her into a tight embrace. "We're going to get my father and make him pay for this. Then we're going to find a way to fix you."

"Promise?" 

"Yes." Lex reassures her. "Do you still want me to go?"

Chloe nods. "Why don't you go back and help Lana research and I'll check here."

Lex silently agrees. "I'll see you later Chloe." He kisses her on the forehead and walks out the door. 

Chloe watches him walk to his car and take off down the road. Chloe grabs her purse and fishes out her cell phone. She finds Lana's cell number and hits the send button. "Lana? Can you tell me how to get to the Luthor mansion? I just need to get something from Lex." Chloe lies. "Please Lana. I really need your help." Chloe pleads into the phone. "Ok great." Chloe grabs a pen and jots down the directions to the mansion. 

Chloe then heads out the door. She is on her way to the Luthor mansion. Chloe realizes that she's never seen the face of her attacker. But it is high time she comes face to face with the elder Luthor. When Chloe gets to the mansion she walks up to the door with determination in her eyes. She is praying that Lex took her advice and headed back to the school. She wants to be alone with Lionel and she wants to get the chance to tell him all she has to say him. She knocks on the door forcefully. When the door is answered she no sooner looks to see who it is before she begins to speak. "I'm here to see Lionel Luthor." She says in a demanding tone. 

"Miss Sullivan, I was hoping you would pay me a visit." Says an older man with long hair and a beard. Chloe is a little shocked at Lionel's appearance. She half expected for a man with so much money to be more clean-shaven.

"Mr. Luthor?" asks Chloe, finding out what she already knew to be true.

"What do you want from me?" asks Lionel, moving to the side so Chloe could enter the mansion.

"I just want to know on thing. Why? Why did you do this to me?" questions Chloe as she looks into his eyes.

"It's nothing personal you know. It's just business. You just got a little closer than I like. You probably don't remember this, well in fact, I'm sure you don't remember this; anyway you made a deal with me. When you failed to carry out your end of the deal I had to retaliate in some manner. Besides, you found out some information about me that I'd rather you didn't know."

"That's ridiculous, why would I ever make a deal with you?" questions Chloe, not believing what he is saying to her.

"Because you let your anger consume you." Says Lionel. "Enough to turn your back on your friends and everything you've ever known just to make a deal with the devil. Can I ask you something Miss Sullivan." He leans close to her. "Do you regret it yet?"

Chloe starts to get very angry with him. 

"You know you brought this upon yourself. If you had just done what I had asked and kept your nose in your own business then you wouldn't be in this predicament right now." Says Lionel in a demeaning tone.

"How can you be so mean to people? You're pathetic." Chloe spits out.

"Well it comes with the territory sweetheart." Lionel huffs.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will get yours one day."

"Is that so Miss Sullivan?" asks Lionel

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." Says Chloe turning to the door and opening it. Lionel rushes over to door and slams it in her face. "You're not going anywhere." Says Lionel with an evil grin.

AN: Oh no! How is Chloe going to get out of this one? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. 

Ch 6 coming soon. 


	6. Ch 6

AN: Hi guys! This story is coming to a close. This ch is the last one. Thanks to everyone who read my story. Thanks for all your reviews. Here's ch 6.

Ch 6

Lex goes to the school to help Lana search. He enters the Torch office.

"Hi Lana." Says Lex.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" questions Lana with a confused expression on her face. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well Chloe just called and asked for directions to the mansion. She said that she needed to get something from you."

"No, I left her at her house so she could search." Lex runs his hand over his head as he lets out a stressful sigh. "She's going to confront my father. I've got to stop her. She has no idea how dangerous he can be." Lex runs out of the office quickly.

"Hold on! I'll come with you!" Yells Lana after him, but he's already out of earshot. 

Clark sees Lex running full speed down the hall then hears Lana yelling. 

"Hey, what's going on?" questions Clark as he enters the office.

"Come on! I'll explain on the way." Lana grabs Clark by the arm as she runs out of the office.

At the Luthor mansion…

Lionel grabs Chloe by the arm and pulls her further into the mansion. 

"No stop! Let me go right now!" She tries to fight her way free. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You know, one day your memory could return to you. When that happens you might disclose some information that I'd rather you didn't. We just can't let that happen, now can we?" says Lionel through gritted teeth, as he tries to maintain his grasp on the fighting blonde.

"Are you going to kill me?" asks Chloe with a shaky voice. She didn't want to let Lionel see how scared she is but she just can't help it.

Lionel laughs. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick. You won't even feel it." He drags her to his office. He goes over to his desk and pulls out a gun. 

When Chloe sees the gun she starts to struggle even more. He holds the gun to her head.

"I don't think so" yells Chloe as she manages to get herself free. She moves in front of him and knees him between the legs. The gun goes off as Lionel falls to his knees in agony. Chloe can hear Lionel firing shots at her as she tears out of the office at full speed. She doesn't dare turn around to see if he is following her. 

She makes it to her car. She gets out of there as fast as her little VW Bug will take her. Chloe is sure that Lex and Lana have figured out her plan by now. But if they catch her then she won't be able to go to lab to search for clues that Dr. Ross might have left behind. She tries to remember the way to the lab.

Lex arrives at the mansion. He doesn't see Chloe's car anywhere. Lex runs into the mansion. "Chloe!" he yells out. "Chloe?! Where are you?" Lex runs all through the mansion looking for her. He finally finds his father. He runs over to him and grabs him by the shirt. "What have you done with her?!" Lex demands. 

"What the hell are you talking about Lex?"

"I'm talking about Chloe, where is she?!" Lex shakes his father as he practically screams at him. 

Lionel forces Lex off of him. "I didn't do anything to her. She came here and tried to accuse me of something."  
"Where did she go?" 

"Hell if I know Lex. It's not like I keep up with all your whores. That's the way it works isn't it Lex? You sleep with them and they give you information. Oh wait, that would make you a whore. My mistake."

Lex hits his father across the face. "Go to hell." Lex breathes. Lex runs out the door and back out to his car. He tries to think of where else Chloe would possibly go. Lana and Clark pull up. 

"Did you find her?" asks Lana, jumping out of the truck. 

"She was here but she left. We must have just missed her." Lex lets out of a frustrated groan. 

"Where could she be? Maybe she went back home." Lana suggests.

"Maybe. We can go by there and see." States Clark. 

"Ok" agrees Lex. 

Chloe makes her way to the lab. She only gets lost a few times but she finally finds her way there. Chloe makes her way into the lab. Everything has been destroyed. It looks like the whole place was set on fire. The inside is all burned and charred. 'Someone sure went to great lengths to cover this up' thinks Chloe. She makes her way further into the lab even against her better judgment. 

"She's not here." Says Lana as she emerges from the Sullivan's house. 

"Where else could she be?" Lex yells. 

"Hey didn't she mention something about going to that lab facility place you took her to?" questions Lana. 

"Oh my God! You're right. She probably went out there. Come on, we have to go find her." Says Lex.

"Wait, where is this lab?" questions Clark.

"It's off of Route 96 on the way to Metropolis." Says Lex.

"Okay, Lana you ride with Lex. I have something I need to do." Says Clark.

"Um okay, if you say so." Lana reluctantly agrees, as she climbs into Lex's Porsche.

When Clark is sure that they are out site he uses his super speed and heads toward the lab.

Chloe goes up the stairs to where Dr. Ross' main lab used to be. There is nothing left. In fact, this room looks worse than the entire building. Chloe guesses that the fire probably originated here. Chloe, being the stubborn person she is, decides not to just give up and walk away. Instead she decides to go into his lab and gather any evidence she can find. She carefully steps over the rubble as she makes her way into the lab. Chloe doesn't make it very far before she steps on a weak spot in the floor. The floor starts to give out underneath her. But before she can do anything she falls through the floor. She lands hard on the ground. She is knocked unconscious upon impact.

Clark makes it to the lab in just a few minutes. He enters the lab to find Chloe lying on the floor. From what he can tell, she doesn't appear to be moving. He rushes over to her. "Chloe?" He listens to see if she is breathing. "Chloe, can you hear me?" He doesn't want to move her in case she has internal injuries. She slowly opens her eyes. She tries to focus on the person the person in front of her but her vision is blurry. 

"Chloe?" 

"Clark?" she answers. 

"Chloe, are you okay?" Questions Clark with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my head a little." Chloe tries to sit up. She moans at her stiff back as she slowly rises.

"Here, let me help you." Clark easily helps her to her feet.

Chloe leans down to brush off her cloths. She immediately jerks back up and starts to rub her temple. "You'd think I'd learn after the first five concussions." Jokes Chloe. 

"Are you sure you're okay Chloe?" Clark still has an arm around his friend trying to steady her.

"I'm fine Clark. This still isn't as bad at the time I got hit in the head with a horseshoe." Says Chloe with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I bet… wait a minute Chloe! You remember that?" 

"Remember what?" Chloe asks as she gives him a weird look.

"You remember what happened with Justin and everything."

"Of course I remember that. I haven't killed off that many brain cells…..yet." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"You're back Chloe!" Clark gives her a big bear hug.

"Clark, what the heck are you talking about? Where did I go? And where the heck are we?" Chloe overloads Clark with questions as she tries to figure out what's going on.

"Hold on a sec Chloe. I have to call everyone and tell them you're all right."

Chloe and Clark walk to Chloe's car.

"They're waiting for you at Lex's place." Says Clark when he hangs up his cell phone. 

"How the heck did you get all the way out here without a car?" questions Chloe with a curious look on her face. 

"Oh, uh, I'm parked in the back." Says Clark, trying to think of an excuse.

"I don't know if I'm ready to face Lex. I have some horrible news for him."

"Did you find out something about his father?" 

Chloe nods silently. "I need to stop by my house before we go see Lex. I have to get something." 

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" questions Clark. 

"Maybe I'd better let you do it." Says Chloe. Clark walks over to her and takes the keys out of her hand. "Clark wait, what about your car?"

"We can get it later. Come on, we need to get you home." Says Clark walking toward the car. On the way back Clark explains to Chloe that she lost her memory and fills her in the best that he can. They finally arrive back at the Luthor mansion. Clark and Chloe go in the manor to find Lex and Lana sitting in Lex's office. 

"Chloe! Thank God you're okay." Says Lex running over to her. He gives her a hug. Chloe is a little shocked at his concern. Lex leans down and tries to kiss her. "Lex! What are you doing?" Chloe screams at him. 

Lex looks at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that she got her memory back." Says Clark out of the blue.

"What?! That's great!" Lana squeals as she runs over to give Chloe a hug. 

"Well it's great to be back. I'm glad you missed me." Says Chloe with a laugh.

"What happened?" questions Lana.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being at the pool talking to you then I woke up on the floor and Clark was standing over me. It was really weird. I thought I was going crazy." Replies Chloe.

"So you don't remember anything?" whispers Lex.

Chloe shakes her head no. "I need to tell you something Lex." Says Chloe. She turns to Lana and Clark. "Can you guys give us a minute?" 

"Sure Chloe." Says Clark and Lana as they exit the room.

Lex still has a hurt look on his face. "What is it Chloe?"

"You might want to sit down for this." 

Lex walks over to the couch and sits down. Chloe sits across from him. She pulls an envelope out of her bag. "Do you remember how I told you that Morgan Edge and your father were childhood friends?"

Lex nods.

"Well, I found out that it was the combined efforts of the two that killed your grandparents. They were killed in an explosion. I'm sorry Lex."

She hands him some pictures and some pieces of paper. "Here's some information and pictures I found." Lex looks them over. 

"There's more. But I'm not sure you want to know this. It's about your mother." Chloe whispers the last part.

Lex looks up at her. "Tell me." Says Lex quietly. 

"Your dad was arrested for assault and battery. The police responded to a domestic dispute and found your mother unconscious on the floor along with her young son." Chloe looks up at Lex to see his expression. He has his jaw clenched but Chloe has no idea what he is thinking. Chloe just sets the pictures on the coffee table in front of Lex. 

"I'm sorry Lex." Chloe whispers. She quietly gets up and leaves the room. She decides that Lex needs to be alone right now. 

A few weeks later Chloe enters the Talon. She spots Lex sitting by himself. She walks over to him. She hasn't seen him since the incident at his house. 

"Hi Lex." Says Chloe as she slowly walks over to him. "How are you?" Chloe gives him a small smile. 

"I'm fine." Says Lex without even looking up at her.

"So what's going to happen? I mean, with your father." Asks Chloe.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Lex replies coolly. Lex looks up just in time to see the hurt in her eyes. She starts to turn and leave. Lex exhales deeply.

"Chloe wait. I'm sorry. I'm just….. I've just got a lot going on with my father and I'm a little distraught." 

"It's okay Lex." She sits down across from him. "I didn't mean to just dump that news onto you like that."

"The sad thing is, I already knew, about everything. When I was little my dad would often drink too much and he had a hell of a temper." Lex fingers the scar on his lip. "I learned the hard way no to mess with him when he gets like that." 

Chloe places her hand on Lex's. "I'm sorry to hear about that Lex." 

"I reported my father and Morgan to the authorities. They are going to reopen the case of my grandparent's death. There is going to be a hearing later this year. I just hope they have enough evidence to bring him down."  
"Maybe I can help with that." Says Chloe with a grin. 

"Thank you Chloe, for everything." Lex smiles at her. Chloe can't help but smile back at him. She gets up to leave. 

"Chloe wait! Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" 

"I'd love that." Says Chloe as she sits back down. 

"So what happened between us when I lost my memory?" questions Chloe with a sly smile.

"Uh Lana, we're going to need two cups of coffee here." Says Lex as the brunette walks by the table.

Chloe raises her eyebrows at him still waiting for an answer. Lex just smiles at her.

"Nothing" Lex smirks at her.

"I know you're lying Lex and I'm going to find out what really happened." Snarks Chloe.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Lex leans across the table and places a passionate kiss on her lips. 

When he pulls back Chloe shakes her head. "No, nothing's coming to me."

"Well I guess we'll just have to keep doing that over and over until you remember" Lex gives her a sexy grin.

"I guess so." 

"You'd better make those coffees to go Lana." Lex stands up and holds out his hand for Chloe. "We've got a lot of work to do Sullivan."

Chloe takes his hand. They walk out of the Talon hand in hand with a big smile on their faces as Chloe whispers "I could never forget you Lex." His only reply is to put his arm around her and hold her close. Nothing more needs to be said. 

The End

AN: Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review. You guys have been great. Thank you to everyone who read my fic. 


End file.
